


Final Breath

by angelsfalling16



Series: Endings [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, SnowBaz, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Baz finds his soulmate but fears he may have found him too late.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Endings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512269
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	Final Breath

“Are you okay?” Baz asks. It’s a stupid question. Of course, the guy isn’t alright. He’s bleeding out on the street.

Baz takes off his jacket and presses it to the guy’s stomach to try to slow some of the bleeding, but he bleeds through the material quickly. It isn’t likely that he’ll survive this. Baz already called for help, but he doubts they’ll make it here in time.

“Look,” the boy croaks.

“What?”

“Your wrist.”

Baz looks down at his arm and gasps. The snowflake there is turning blue, an icy color shot through with specks of white, almost silver.

He looks back to the boy on the ground, and he’s smiling weakly at Baz as he raises his arm so that Baz can see it. There’s a flame there, and it’s slowly filling with color.

_This can’t be_ , Baz thinks. _It’s not fair._

“I’m Simon.”

“Baz.” He nods.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

_Is it?_ Baz wonders. They only met because Simon got stabbed and is now dying. Would they have met if that hadn’t happened?

Things aren’t supposed to happen this way.

Baz pulls Simon into his arms, wishing that he could help him, save him somehow, but as Simon’s breathing grows shallower, he realizes just how unfair the world truly is.

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” Baz whispers, forcing himself not to cry.

Baz never thought he’d find his soulmate, and if he did, he knew his family would never approve. He’s always known he was into guys and has known for years where his father stands on that kind of thing.

Now, as the snowflake goes black again, he wonders how the world could be so cruel. How could it show him his soulmate and then take him away instantly?

This isn’t how things are supposed to go. You’re supposed to be able to find your soulmate and take the time to get to know each other, fall in love, spend your lives together.

You aren’t supposed to find them as they take their last few breaths. _It isn’t fair_. 

The black mark on your wrist fills with color when you meet your soulmate for the first time, and you’re supposed to have time to get to know the person before it ever goes black again.

Maybe this is for the best. Baz won’t have to face his father’s disapproval, and he won’t get the chance to fall in love with someone he can never be with.

It feels like it’s already too late. He fell in love with his soulmate way before he met him.

***

It isn’t until the next morning that Baz notices that the snowflake is blue again, and he swears he’s hallucinating. There’s no way… Unless the paramedics somehow revived him.

Baz should be ecstatic, but he doesn’t know where the boy is. He only knows a name. _Simon._

Baz doesn’t care what his father will say; he has to find the boy, has to find his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to leave this as an MCD fic, but it hurt too much, so I gave it a more hopeful ending!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://angelsfalling16.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
